


【贺红】空心

by Joey_KAFKA



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_KAFKA/pseuds/Joey_KAFKA
Summary: *来自微博@不吃土豆会发疯-的点文*老流氓攻 诱受 先做后爱 5*仿佛是用脚扣的字，你们随便看看*跟那首歌没有关系*r18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *来自微博@不吃土豆会发疯-的点文  
> *老流氓攻 诱受 先做后爱 5  
> *仿佛是用脚扣的字，你们随便看看  
> *跟那首歌没有关系  
> *r18

　　五颜六色的灯光交织闪烁在热烈摇晃的人影之间，在燃烧理智的快节奏音乐重音中，形形色色的气味杂糅在一起，汗水、唾液、眼泪与荷尔蒙，与这些只寻找此刻的躯体一起，上演了这颇似病态的末日狂欢。

　　这里是后巷酒吧，在周末的夜晚一如既往地热闹非凡。

　　莫关山觉得，只有在这里，在这群只记忆今天、只在乎当下的人当中混迹，才能够让自己的绝望显得没有那么突兀。

　　“哐！”被汲干液体的玻璃杯重重撞击在吧台上，晶莹的杯壁上映出一张带着薄红的空洞脸孔。

　　他低垂着脑袋，几秒后喉结才上下滚动着吞咽了涩苦的酒液，像是喝酒变成了一种本能。

　　调酒师都有些不忍去看，说实在的，他见过太多前来买醉的人，带着各不相同的故事和千篇一律的痛苦，于是再波澜壮阔的爱抑或是恨都只剩麻木。然而面前这个青年偏偏安安静静地坐了两个小时，除了点酒从始至终没有说过一句话，一直低着头，眼睛里装着只说与酒的情绪，一杯接一杯地喝空宽矮的杯子，整齐地码在桌上，然后盯着自己的指甲出神，薄薄的、纤长的睫毛投下让人心碎的阴影。

　　酒吧里不断闪烁的光线打在他的侧脸上，好看得如同希腊雕像，可是他也冷硬得如同无情的石膏块。

　　阿弗洛狄忒*都不由得叹息。

　　无数的手与欲望想要安慰你，可你揣着自己破碎的心充耳不闻。

　　没有什么比这更让人惋惜的了。

　　轻柔的、带着最令人放下防备的温度的手忽然贴上了莫关山的右肩，接着耳后传来了一阵迷人的、意外地能让人心脏放松的声音：“s’endormir，le temps.**我亲爱的天使。”

　　莫关山自然而然地抬头向上看去，模糊的视线中出现了精心打理过的黑色额发，它们飘向两边露出的中间的额头，以及一双带着笑意的眼睛。

　　他突然很想笑，像终于忘掉了自己正在做什么，真正地，融入了这个仅仅为了肉体而打造的世界。

　　身后这个有着低沉嗓音的男人伸手拿起了他手中喝了一半的酒，他有些迟钝的意识捕捉到了对方骨节分明又修长的手和小指上带着的黑色戒指***。

　　“‘该死的初夜’？”男人说着这杯酒的名字，忽然笑了一下，笑声带着嗓音独特的性感通过胸腔带着热度的震动传到莫关山的后背，有些让人心动，“据说这是老板精心调制却品味奇差的一款酒，舍不得从菜单上除名于是便取了个俏皮的名字。我从没胆子点，为什么你却一次喝了这么多？”

　　莫关山眯起了眼睛打量了几眼这个男人，模样有些像猫，然后他吸了一口气，声音哑得懒散又颓废，鼻息唇齿间弥漫着一股香甜勾人的酒气：“你是熟客？”

　　男人有一瞬间的停顿，接着又是微笑的沉稳回答：“嗯，你真聪明。”

　　“所以你不会明白，”莫关山闲散地换了个单手托腮的姿势，挤得声音也变得如同故意使坏的小孩一样可爱又让人哭笑不得，“把初夜献给3年的男友以后才发现早已被出轨许久的感觉。”

　　“你们是一类人。”

　　“追逐肉体，和他妈的该死的新鲜快活。”

　　“……”

　　男人脸上仍然是那副无懈可击的笑面孔，即使被面前的人带着恶意的揣测贴上标签明里暗地地讽刺了一阵也丝毫不恼，相反他甚至用手轻轻摩挲着这位毒舌头的美人的脖子，甚至钻进衣领里去摸他瘦削的锁骨。而他的声音如同一条暖血的小蛇，顺着耳朵秘密地、勾引地滑向心脏。

　　“新鲜啊，快活的，难道不好么？”

　　莫关山想，也许酒真的喝得太多了，他不应该自以为千杯不醉地灌下这么多使人冲动的辛辣液体，否则一定不会像此刻这样，忽然觉得他说得其实也没错，与其小心翼翼捧着珍重最后却被人摔碎丢进泥土，还不如自己砸在看得上的染色池里，至少看着仍然是喜欢的颜色。

　　身后男人带着浅檀香和淡淡烟味的体温忽然变得性感而诱人，莫关山忽然觉得自己迫切地需要抚摸，需要感知另一具烧灼的肉体。灵魂深处的冰冷已经泛滥得难以忍受，它们顺着胃里灼烧的酒，爬上莫关山淡薄的唇，让开合的形状都仿佛带着干渴的味道。

　　湿湿的、透着凉意的手抚上颈间已然存在的那只。

　　“没人带我去看过，我哪里知道……”

　　就像高烧，眩晕而疯狂。

　　“悄悄告诉你，我洗干净了啊。”

 

　　如狂风般热切到颤抖的吻在酒店门啪的一声合上之后降临，名叫贺天的男人灼热的呼吸喷了莫关山满脸，他们的唇舌间混合了太多味道，像两个从不交集的人遽然凑成了一个整体，相互吸引着形成漩涡，然后缠着对方相互沉沦，连呼吸与心跳都剥夺，莫关山被吸吮得脱力，环住贺天后脖子的手臂却仍不愿松开，软绵绵地倒进他怀里，细碎自然的呻吟像喉咙里伸出的无形触手，状似无意地时不时才去触碰贺天的耳膜，是种尤为勾人的高超撩拨。

　　松开的时候两人都不同程度地喘息着，带着情欲的呼吸在两人之间渲染着情色的氛围，偏偏莫关山依依不舍地抿住了贺天的下唇，在上面有些埋怨地咬了一下才松口，仰着脑袋埋在他怀里，那带着些许微凉涎液的甜美嘴唇险险贴着贺天露出深色衬衫的胸肌，把热得能烧人的喘息一股脑地撒在上面。

　　他明亮的眼睛向上睨着贺天，脸上浮着一层不自然的红，上挑的眉毛让他看起来像极了挑衅的小恶魔。

　　忽然恶魔抬起两边的嘴角，露出了一个让人无法抗拒的美丽笑容。

　　贺天的脑子里忽然就排除了其他一切的东西，就剩下如何品尝眼前这个浑身带着谜团的阿弗洛狄忒*。

　　滚烫的舌头再次撬开了形状完美的唇，莫关山感觉到牙龈上一阵瘙痒，然后柔软的肉块卷进来，剥夺了空气，舔舐他的上腭，压得他的舌头无处可去，尽管如此还像觉得不满足一般汲取着他口中的津液。莫关山从没有这样被吻过，被吻得五感尽失、只能够感受到彼此的欲念，被吻得膝软腿颤，想要把自己整一个完全地交给他。

　　以及最重要的，被吻硬。

　　贺天的手还老老实实地呆在他的腰上，连衣服都没舍得钻入，可光是这样，莫关山就觉得想要他的抚摸，想要他那双好看的手抚慰腿间逐渐站立的东西。

　　“哈哈……”那该死的低沉的嗓音又贴着肌肤钻进了耳朵，情欲浓重却让人不得不承认这性感得不行。

　　贺天的手缓慢地钻进莫关山的衬衫下摆，让他能清晰地感觉到那手的温度一层衣服一层衣服地靠近，最后贴上他的后腰，上下滑动着抚摸他后腰流畅的肌肉线条。

　　“这就硬了？”男人低沉的声音仿佛烈性春药，恶劣又挑逗，“真可爱，我都要有点感激你那位只睡了你一次的ex了。”

　　莫关山皱了皱眉，恨恨地踮脚咬上他的唇。

　　贺天嘴角带笑地接受了这个看似凶猛的吻，手下动作不停，滑进他的裤子里揉了揉紧致的臀肉，才不紧不慢地来到前面。

　　裤子很快被解开，当外裤顺着笔直的长腿滑落在地毯上发出轻微的声音时，莫关山被向后按在了门板上，内裤被一把扯到膝盖上限制了行动，挺直的性器暴露在了一夜情对象的面前。

　　可能是精心准备地为了给相处已久的心爱之人留下美好的初夜印象，面前的性器光滑干净，被剃掉的耻毛没来得及长出来，莫关山感觉仿佛连最后的一层遮羞布都没留下。

　　贺天深色的、看不清情绪的眼神就这样落在上面，末了声音带着些许叹息般的心疼：“下一次，多爱惜自己一点。”

　　沉寂了一夜的难过猛地抓住了喉咙，莫关山忽然就想退缩，他双手慌忙地捂住了贺天的眼睛。

　　温热的手掌却坚定地抚上了他的后腰。

　　被捂住眼睛的男人嘴角勾起了魅惑的笑，仿佛刚刚的感性从不曾存在过，他嘴里呼出的热气喷在莫关山的前端，空出一只手来慢慢地挪开莫关山的手，英俊立体的脸贴上那有些颤抖的阴茎磨蹭着，虽身处下位却仍旧具有气势的眼睛看着莫关山，仿佛能把人吸进去，最后坦然的舌头伸出来覆上柱身……

　　莫关山在理智轰然崩塌的声音中，明白了什么叫做段位差得太远。

　　“啊……”柔软的口腔软肉包覆着莫关山敏感的部位，滋滋作响的吮吸声大的要让他疯掉，十个指头乱七八糟地抠着木板门上的缝隙，淫乱又羞耻地爬上高潮，他喘息声渐浓，一直观察着他表情的贺天顺势把他吐了出来，用手让他释放。

　　白浊泻出的那一刻，大脑空白，身心都达到了最松弛的状态。莫关山仍然沉浸在这种让人失神的爽快感中，就忽然感觉到带着些湿润冰凉的指头探入了软热的后方。

　　“呜！”莫关山一惊，穴口的软肉不情不愿地包裹住了入侵的手指。

　　这也太欺负人了……

　　羞涩的潮红和委屈的水汽一并爬上了莫关山的眼角。

　　他放在贺天后领口的手指不自觉地收紧，上齿也咬住了下唇。

　　“放松。”说话的时候贺天正沿着他漂亮的人鱼线向上轻轻地浅吻，痒痒的、浅尝辄止，更像是安慰，当他灵巧的舌头调皮地舔过肚脐时，整个脑袋已经钻进了莫关山的牛仔衬衫里，声带的震动直接传导到莫关山的腹腔，闷闷的，搭配着衬衫下鼓起一个大包的视觉效果，让人脚跟打颤，“帮我解一下扣子。”

　　莫关山不敢不从，他的阴茎没有完全软下去，龟头杵着那人胸口，柱身能够感觉到他喉结的上下滚动，加之男人的手指还掺着湿滑的液体在身后揉弄，酥麻酸胀的感觉不断传来，欲望不减反增。

　　他双手打着哆嗦去解开自己的衬衫，在后方被异物进入的情况下解得格外的慢。他解不开贺天就停在这个位置，用舌头在他的肚脐眼周围打转，插入的手指也扩大了搅动的幅度，甚至另一只手还伸到胸口去，推开包覆的茎皮，带着薄茧的手指搓过敏感的龟头。

　　“嗯啊……”莫关山差点膝盖一软跪下去，酸麻的感觉刺激得马眼都溢出水意，混合着贺天刚刚含过留下的津液，在贺天的锁骨上打湿了一片。

　　他勉强在无法抑止的喘息间抓住一丝清明，无力道：“别玩了……”

　　扣子才解开两颗，贺天的吻停在胃上。

　　仿佛再也等不下去了，男人动作快速地解开自己的衣服，休闲衬衫连着外衣一起脱了下来，挂在酒店提供的挂衣杆上。然而没等莫关山仔细地欣赏这具体态完美的麦色躯体，他就被调了个个，面向深褐色的门板，同时还被并起了双腿。

　　没来得及表示疑问，男人滚烫的吻就落在了他的衣领边际，接着向下舔吻突起的颈椎骨，莫关山下意识地缩起脖子向前倾去，身后传来一阵拉链拉开的声音，接着一个湿滑滚烫的东西便挤进了大腿根部。

　　他瞪大了眼睛，那东西远比想象的要粗长，还热得仿佛能烫伤肌肤。贺天双手压在他的两腿边，慢慢地律动起来。引起酥痒的吻在颈侧来回，慢慢又含住他的耳垂，带着贺天独特味道的急促鼻息喷洒着，染红了一片白皙的皮肤。

　　前后动作的阴茎每动一次都会撞击到前面的会阴与囊袋，并且摩擦过后面的小穴，类似插入交媾的感觉引起了莫关山充满危机感的颤栗，贺天注意到了这一点，他闷声笑了笑，笑声从震动的胸腔直传入莫关山的后背。抗议的话还没有说出口，莫关山抖动的阴茎根部就被握住，贺天的手富有技巧地套弄了几下底下的睾丸，愣是不去理会不断流泪的前端。

　　“嗯……呜……前面……”欲望得不到疏解，莫关山难受得想要自己去摸，奈何贺天另一只手忽然横过来，挡住了他动作。

　　他一边慢条斯理地摸着莫关山平坦的小腹，一边低哑恶劣地问：“什么前面？说清楚。”

　　莫关山说不清楚了，腿根细腻的皮肤被磨擦得几近疼痛，愈发潮湿的腿间险些要夹不住，晃动的前端却越来越精神地挺立。他想要得发疯，可是理智不允许他开口。

　　于是贺天隔着衬衫捏住了他右边的乳头。

　　“呜啊！”莫关山几乎是颤抖着惊呼出声。

　　“这么敏感？”贺天的声音带着不易察觉的惊喜，喘息的时候尤为性感“我猜他一定没来得及发现你身上这些秘密。”

　　莫关山没来得及受宠若惊，他甚至没来得及表现出被取悦，耳垂就被带着些许埋怨的力度咬住，然后腿间感受到一股灼热的液体。

　　“真可惜你的初夜不是我，不然你一定会得到温柔百倍的体验。”

　　“至少不会是‘该死的初夜’。”

　　莫关山侧过脸，斜斜地望见了男人如暮色深沉的双眸，他不再像刚刚酒吧里那样戴着无可挑剔的微笑假面，在薄红和汗水的掩映下，黑眸里装着像是怀念着着什么的温柔，寂寞得让人感到疼痛。

　　两人都还硬着，贺天的手指又伸进了莫关山已然湿软的后穴，轻轻触弄着他的敏感点。

　　莫关山瘫软在他怀中，呼吸与他安静地交织。在这缱绻的间隙里贺天吻着莫关山的耳侧，低语的声音像是诱惑人犯罪的恶魔：“我可以……玩的稍微过一些吗？”

　　莫关山有些想笑。

　　到了这个份上，他又怎么会不明白。

　　这个人所有的甜言蜜语，都仅仅只是为了一夜露水。自己与他本就不是一路人，如果无意同化，这时候就应该礼貌谢绝然后离开，这是贺天给他的最后一个选择。

　　离开，就此别过，或者留下，只此一夜。

　　莫关山想了想，还是不能认同他们这种人奉行的准则。可是那双透着无限寂寞的眼睛又在脑海一闪而过。

　　好吧……

　　反正他现在正好，也没有心可以给他。

　　“喂……”白皙的美人一开口便带着浓重的情潮与鄙夷，明明是不善的口气却因为无力而显得像是在撒娇，“你他妈想让老子怎么以这种状态拒绝啊？”

 

　　“嗯！啊、哈啊……”两个小时以前的莫关山没有想到，“玩的稍微过一些”究竟是有多过。

　　此刻已经射过两次的他正被贺天从背后抱坐着进入，双腿大张着支在窗帘大开的玻璃窗上，室内的灯开的几乎可以说是没有，他可以清晰地在玻璃上看见自己的样子，同时潜意识里知道，外面的人什么也看不见。

　　在床上跪着着做过一次，莫关山的后穴彻底松软打开，他还没有反应过来时贺天就就着后入的姿势把他抱了起来。

　　“你在这个点看过星空吗？”

　　干净的、没有一点耻毛的漂亮性器颤巍巍地出现在以墨色夜空为背景的玻璃上，两枚饱满的卵蛋下面不可思议地吞没了另一根更为伟岸的性器，晶莹的液体遍布这两具身体交合的位置，淫靡地闪烁着。

　　这样的景象令莫关山后穴收紧，可怕的是他竟然连前面也更加硬挺了。

　　但他显然还远未能意识到这个姿势最终的深意。

　　贺天的双手抱着他的膝弯，后穴成了唯一的支点，他不断随着重力作用往下掉，而贺天向上挺动着跨，每一次都进入到极深的地方，直接把莫关山喉咙口的呻吟顶出来，像是要把底下的囊袋也送进去。莫关山几乎难以承受这样猛烈的快慰，手指在身后的人的手臂上胡乱抓着想要找到借力点，唾液管不住地溢出不断呻吟的嘴巴又很快被激烈的唇舌舔去，润滑液被贺天打成白色的泡沫混着肠液和前列腺液溅在软毛的地毯上。

　　莫关山要疯了，他已经射过两次，酸胀得有些痛的前端几乎没有东西可以射出来了，然而后方仍在一下又一下接连不断地送来快感，他被这些满溢身体的愉悦激出了生理性的泪水，有些口齿不清地喊道：“不行了……我快不行了……”

　　贺天闻言扳过他的脸，空出一只手来堵住了他的马眼，贴着他的唇角说：“等等我。”而后更加快速地抽插一阵，在临近高潮的时候狠搓了几下手中的性器。

　　“啊……”莫关山的精液是流出来的，他的大脑已经空白得一干二净，两人高潮后的喘息交叠起来，有种惺惺相惜的错觉。

　　他累得不清楚自己是何时阖上的眼皮，也不知道贺天是怎么从他体内退出来、剥掉装满白色液体的套子，再帮他清洗干净身体。

　　他只在贺天把他放进被子里时微微睁开眼睛，对眼前这个穿戴整齐、不知是不是只存在于梦里的英俊男人稀里糊涂地来了一句：“你还寂寞吗？”

 

　　次日中午，迄今仅有两次性爱经验的莫关山先生腰酸背痛地从被子里醒来，顶着因宿醉而头痛欲裂的脑袋，意外地看见床头柜上躺着一张本不该出现的纸条。

　　上书：缺合租人，市中心地段，月供xxxx

　　落款：贺。

 

 

tbc

 

*阿弗洛狄忒：罗马神话中爱与美之神，也是性欲女神  
**法语：今夜，为你。（来自翻译器）  
***尾戒：此处暗指独身主义


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *来自@不吃土豆会发疯-的点文 后续  
> *老流氓攻 诱受 先做后爱  
> *跟那首歌没有关系  
> *r18

　　  
　　  
　　现在是半夜12点。  
　　  
　　第n次被客厅的动静吵醒的莫关山忍无可忍地从床上坐起来。  
　　  
　　他就知道，在理智丢失的失恋期收到一张破坏规则的意外纸条加上被房东突然的收回房屋打乱阵脚而饥不择食脑子一热地投奔那不靠谱的一夜情对象，是一个冲动至极的错误决定。  
　　  
　　莫关山恨恨地瞪着自己紧闭的房间门板，从它的缝隙里正不断传来客厅里肢体纠缠和那个小零甜媚粘腻的嗯嗯啊啊的声音。

　　竟然还挑个这样的，真是品味奇差，莫关山不无恶意地想。

　　今天以前，他都不算好好认识了贺天。

　　虽然这个人从一开始，就在不断地令他生气。

　　无论是做饭抑或是其他诸如打扫卫生一类日常的生活技能贺天竟然一窍不通这一点已经在一个月的同居生活里无数次令山发指——哦对了说起做饭，那真的是不得不提——

　　刚刚搬来的那天，因为两人互不熟悉，莫关山又自作主张地认为应当同室友搞好关系，于是在没有通知对方的情况下做好了晚饭——他一直很拿手这个，在大学里就不止一次地被舍友夸赞过。

　　想到这里他又有些神色黯然，因为这也曾是前任彻底被他降伏的原因之一。

　　不过当看见风尘仆仆并带着一身疲惫归家的现任室友有些怔愣地站在玄关的时候，莫关山骨子里的骄傲还是无法阻止地攀升到了顶点。

　　没人能在一双一改平日从容神色、带上茫然与向往的眼睛的注视下不膨胀，就像没人能不被热气腾腾的食物和强烈的家的味道所打动。

　　贺天也确实如此，一贯维持着自己疏远甚至有些冷漠的个性的他在那个晚上首度表现出了茫然无措，尤其是当他尝到那道炖牛肉的时候，莫关山发誓他余光瞥到贺天的眼睛亮了一下。

　　哼哼，也不想想这可是莫母亲传的配方。

　　不过当事后贺天掏出一沓钱来放到他面前的桌上并以公事公办的口气询问他以后的伙食都由他来负责可不可以的时候，莫关山有些生气了。

　　“我辛辛苦苦做饭，不是为了问你要钱的，你把我当成什么人了？”

　　“不是的，我正是因为知道你是什么人，才决定要与你合租的。”贺天急忙答道，语气里带着连他自己都没察觉的小心翼翼和珍惜。

　　其实想来，他那时的做法无可厚非，反倒是两人因为害怕产生隔阂，没有以金钱划分开界限，才给他们带来了不由自主地越界的机会。

　　莫关山的工作属于比较悠闲的那一类，平时没什么机会加班，尤其是周五，按点下班回到家，没什么事的话他会打开电视看一会儿。

　　贺天则不一样，莫关山觉得他应该是个高管，或者要么也是单位里的厉害角色，不然不会时常晚归，有时还会带着一身酒气。

　　但在那个夜幕比往常还要晴朗的周五，莫关山洗完澡坐在沙发跟前打开了电视，正好在播时政要闻，于是他一边撕开手上的酸奶一边支棱起一只耳朵有一搭没一搭地听着。

　　于是当贺天好不容易有了一个得以喘息的正常下班机会，回到家来看见的就是这么一副情景：一身水汽的莫关山在沙发前面席地而坐，湿漉漉的头发还在往下滴水，水珠滑进他挂在颈间的毛巾里，他的嘴角还留着些白色的酸奶末儿。

　　他喉头有些发紧，慢慢走过去拉起了他颈上的毛巾，覆盖住他的脑袋，莫关山不明所以地回过头来，却被毛巾遮挡了视线。贺天于是又拉着他睡衣的连帽：“起来，地上凉。”

　　莫关山一把拨下了毛巾和他的手：“没必要，这样舒服。”

　　然后视线又转回了闪烁的屏幕。

　　贺天看了一会儿莫关山白皙的后颈，而后出声的内容却跟电视里的新闻有关：“这部法案就算出台了也难以抑制不断上涨的离婚率，人们在快节奏的生活里，早就把心丢下了。”

　　莫关山被他这句话吸引回过头来，不大认同地反驳了：“离婚率高正是因为现代人离婚变得方便了，这部法案出来以后，离婚程序的复杂使离婚过程得到了缓冲，才让夫妻有更长的时间去思考自己的行为究竟是不是冲动的。”

　　“大部分的离异很大程度上都是冲动。”

　　“那么你离开他，是不是冲动呢？”

　　莫关山不说话了，他静静地看着他，就仿佛不认识他了一样。

　　贺天从来没有问过关于他前任的事情，这是一种礼貌和教养，莫关山享受并感激这种礼仪，不仅仅是因为这是他的伤疤，更是因为前任就像他们之间的一根红线，一旦跨过就意味着越界。

　　和一夜情对象同居，唯一不可以做的事情就是越界。

　　“抱歉。”被莫关山眼里那种类似那一夜的冰冷所触及，贺天移开了视线，随手翻开了放在茶几上的一本书，“这是……《独身主义的一百个原因》？你看这种书？”

　　莫关山不动声色地抽走了那本半个字典厚、可他却没能翻完前10页的书，眼观鼻鼻观心，没敢去看贺天的脸色。

　　而贺天只是奇怪地看了他一眼。

　　接着他淡淡地说道：“明天有空吗？陪我去超市吧。”

　　莫关山松了一口气。

　　谁说贺天是第一个越界的呢？早在看见贺天眼里那种复杂矛盾的情感的时候，莫关山就忍不住地想要看清这个男人，然后给予他连他自己都不曾获得的安抚和治愈。也许受着伤的人更自做多情吧，将书带进房间放进等着喷灰的书架上的时候，莫关山这样想到。

　　何必冒着掉下去的危险企图拯救深渊。

　　第二天莫关山起来的时候，贺天刚刚结束晨跑，带着一身湿热的汗味擦过莫关山的肩膀走进了浴室。喷洒在耳侧的呼吸带着雄性的侵略性与勃发的力量，莫关山愣愣地在原地听着卫生间门砰的一声关上。

　　难怪这个狗鸡会需要床伴，半晌，抱着胳膊的他脑子里才晕乎乎地飘过这样一句。

　　他们是两个同居的上班族男人，因为害怕麻烦所以贺天一贯是一次性买好一周的食材——尽管他下厨的次数屈指可数，但免不了要以防万一——然而自从莫关山来了以后，便阻止了他这种行为，尽量将采购的次数从一周一次提到了一周三次。

　　“茄子可以放，青菜放久了就不新鲜了，我们多买点茄子。”莫关山把一把多的菜心从购物车里拿出来，在贺天一脸快点吧怎样都好的不耐烦神色中又放回了货架上，“其实菜农街上的才比超市里的更新鲜便宜，为什么不去那呢？”

　　“哪儿？”

　　“就是你家小区后面那条小路可以绕进去的农民房街……”

　　“好吧，”贺天耸了耸肩，“我不知道。”

　　莫关山嫌弃地看着他，皱起了眉毛：“你都住在这多久了还……”

　　不过他的话没说完就被打断了，贺天忽然伸过手来，目标直指他的耳侧。

　　莫关山看着那张过分帅气的脸一点点靠近过来，喉咙仿佛被扼住了一般说不出话来，正当他以为自己即将被这个类似壁咚的姿势困住的时候，贺天的手又拿着什么东西撤了回去。

　　贺天的脸上出现了微笑：“这个挺好看的。”

　　莫关山有些慌乱地压住了思绪，顺势低头看去，他手上拿着一套玻璃杯，极简的几何设计让杯身看上去大方又不失情调，大小正好可以握在手心，圆圆方方的透着几分可爱。于是他第一次认同了这个人，他看着那人垂下去的眉眼，勾了勾唇角，确实，挺好看的。

　　他们最后还是买了那价格不菲的一套六个杯子，回去的路上莫关山爱不释手地抱着，贺天在边上拎着所有的大小购物袋，模样看上去就像一对刚刚结婚不久的夫妻，只不过他们当中没有一个人自知罢了。

　　回到家里以后，莫关山拆掉了被子的外包装，把它们一一洗尽然后放在消毒碗柜的架子上。

　　这时候他的手机响了，说好这周六要来拜访的发小揶揄的声音从听筒里传来：“想不到啊莫关山，你这么快就找到新对象啦？看你们浓情蜜意的样儿……行了哥今天不去了，免得打扰你们……说真的哥们替你高兴，别一天到晚为围着那渣男团团转啦，原来你没走出来的时候哥们都没好意思劝你……”

　　“什么……”莫关山愣了愣，没太从发小跳脱的讲话风格里理清思路，被一开始那个“新对象”给震住了，“什么新对象？没有啊。”

　　“啊？那不是你的新对象？不是，那你们走一起看真挺和谐的……唉，那是我搞错了。”

　　“早上跟我一起走得到是新室友，我跟你提过的。”莫关山的语气听不出来什么变化，声音还是一如往常的轻松，引导着发小解开误会，但只有他自己知道，他心下紧了一紧。

　　洗干净的六个玻璃杯还挂着水珠躺在消毒碗柜的架子上，莫关山挂了电话，有些颓然地把手机扔在一旁，撑着桌边垂眼看着它们。

　　他花了多少力气让自己离贺天远远的，永远也不要触及那根处在他们之间，肉眼不可见、却绝对不可以碰的红线。

　　可是在不知不觉间，红线已经快要被他们交织的部分遮住看不见了。

　　莫关山扪心自问，他没有完全忘掉相处了三年的前任，却也没有任何改变与贺天关系的想法。

　　他对维持现状很满意，更何况贺天确实不是一个很合适的发展对象。

　　贺天远在客厅的沙发上，对于莫关山的黯然一无所知，他刷着手机上偶然看见的电影资讯，犹豫半晌，还是没忍住向厨房里的背影发出了疑问：“晚上去看电影吗？”

　　莫关山直起了腰，但是没有回答他。

　　一时之间，空气里竟然没有人说话。

　　抛出的疑问已经过了最适合应答的抛物线最高点，慢慢降落在随之冷下来的尴尬氛围里，贺天奇怪地蹙了蹙眉。

　　莫关山动作不算快地拿出了两个杯子，然后再伸出手拿起了一旁的凉水壶，给两个人都倒了一杯水。

　　咕嘟咕嘟的声音落进杯子里，慢慢把两人之间的空气干化板结。

　　“不了，晚上没空。”莫关山冷静到冷漠的声音在一声玻璃杯落在贺天面前桌子上的脆响之后传了过来，扑灭贺天最后的耐心。

　　他看着莫关山孤高的、悲悯的眼睛，熊熊的怒火几乎可以燃烧起来，他一口气喝完了被子里的水，放下的时候杯子从掌心里弹出去，在桌面制造了一声仿佛碎裂边缘的痛呼，然后愤然离去。

　　莫关山把这一切看在眼里，吞咽了一口冰凉的液体。

　　贺天，我没有必要接受你的一切邀请。

　　

　　于是冷空气持续到了晚上。

　　在莫关山送走友人的三个小时之内贺天带回来了一个皮肤雪白、眼睛大大的男孩，来的时候他穿着一件单薄的衬衫，两条腿细细长长的，瘦小得比莫关山矮了半个脑袋。

　　“我要睡了。”莫关山穿着睡衣站在浴室门口没什么表情地说道。

　　“知道，”贺天同样没什么表情，只不过他连看都懒得看他，“不会打扰到你的。”

　　事实正相反！莫关山盯着门缝在心里说道，彼时他正在犹豫这个时候走出去会不会尴尬过头。

　　“大眼睛”从进来不久就开始的喘息声让人难以分辨他们进行到了哪一步，如果还停留在前戏阶段，他还可以把人赶走，但要是……

　　莫关山不无脸红地回忆起了某个意乱情迷的夜晚，不得不承认那种情况绝对是难舍难分的。

　　犹豫了快5分钟，莫关山还是打开了门，他为了刻意制造出动静还穿上了平时都懒得穿的拖鞋，踢踢踏踏地走到了客厅，在两个人同时投过来的不悦眼神中目不斜视地转身进了厨房。

　　两人租住的公寓里厨房是开放式的，正处在客厅的斜对面，而莫关山现在站的位置贺天他们可以看见他的后背。强行装作镇定的莫关山通红着脸拿着杯子和水壶倒水，刚刚看见的画面着实给他带来了不小的冲击：贺狗鸡人模狗样地靠坐在沙发上，而脱得只剩衬衫还挂在身上的大眼睛伏趴在他的两腿之间，看样子在舔弄着什么，而他另一只手还忙着埋进自己雪白的臀缝里做扩张，噗叽噗叽的水声大得能传到莫关山的耳朵里。

　　“……”

　　他着实需要给自己来一番心理建设再继续后面的行动。

　　不过究竟要怎么样才能把人赶跑呢？莫关山无意识地咬着杯延想了几秒钟，觉得自己绝没有勇气与胆量去跟客厅里的两人说话，于是决定了要以行动表示他的抗议。

　　他从冰箱里拿出了冻过的香蕉，几秒以后室内回响起了莫关山在厨房叮叮哐哐捣鼓的声音。

　　大眼睛皱起了眉，他停下动作转过头向厨房望了一眼。

　　“这已经是第二次了。”说着他回头不耐烦地看着贺天，“我刚进来的时候他还把我吓软了一次……你今天找我来不会就是想玩我吧？”

　　贺天的眼睛也望向厨房的方向，脸色已经极度不好看了。

　　他有些呆愣，这还是第一次看见圈内闻名的“百人斩”露出这种毫不掩饰的负面情绪，不过贺天很快恢复了平常的样子，对他抱歉地笑了笑。

　　到了这个份上他自然懒得再同他耗下去，身为“公主”他不可能一点儿脾气也没有，更何况又有点儿看透了这其中的关系要害。

　　“我就说你明明不喜欢圈子里的名角儿，居然还着了你的道跟过来……”

　　他从从容容地穿戴整齐衣物，离开前状似不经意地瞥了一眼厨房里那个红着耳朵开榨汁机的身影。

　　啧啧，看来圈里的人又要少一个平日里可供肖想的美好躯体了。

　　另一边的莫关山正打算把榨好的冰香蕉装进杯子里，余光看见某人好像走了，刚打算在心里暗喜庆祝一番，冷不丁被身后传来的冷冷的男音吓了一跳。

　　“你在干什么？”

　　贺天的声音里透着性事被打断的不耐烦，其中好像还压抑着什么更为可怕的东西。莫关山不大敢看他，于是背对着他老老实实地回答道：“打香蕉冰淇淋。”

　　没有人说话。身后的空气冷冰冰地扑上后颈，落针可闻的安静氛围让人心里发麻，莫关山以为是贺天没有听懂，于是硬着头皮转过脑袋小心翼翼地眨了眨眼睛，补充道：“助眠的，我睡不着。”

　　那一刻好像有什么东西断掉了。

　　贺天忽然猛地扑了过去，啃上莫关山的唇，不顾牙齿激烈地碰撞在一起蹭破了脆弱的皮肤。莫关山的后脑被那一下扑得撞在嵌入墙壁的柜子上，嘭的一声撞得他头晕目眩，双手同时被按在桌边，慌乱之间他挣扎着碰掉了刚拿出来准备装香蕉冰的玻璃杯。

　　“啪嚓——”极度不安的声音和口里的混合着浓烈酒味的血腥味让他感受到了危险的气息，他挣扎着想要推开身上压着的人，却被屡次反过来推到柜子上，嘴唇被死死压住，翻搅的舌头动作粗暴得让人喘不过气，更别提是好好说出一句话。

　　“你干……什么……突然唔……”

　　贺天的手力道大得吓人，被死死攥住的手腕上传来钻心的疼痛，莫关山真的怕了，他开始为轻易地相信这个暴君而感到后悔。

　　他根本哪儿也不能去，只能被迫接受满溢得快要流出来的唾液。

　　他能够感觉到贺天的急切与暴躁，这让他更加慌张和害怕，在贺天放开他红肿的唇并试图拉下他的裤腰的间隙里，他湿着眼睛哽咽道：“贺天……混蛋……你在干什么……”

　　在争夺裤腰带的时候贺天脱了一次手，莫关山揪着机会逃窜出去，却一脚踩在了碎玻璃上，脚心的痛觉倒没多感觉到，人已经被拽了回去面朝下压在了开放式厨房另一边的流理台上。

　　被拽下腰的裤子很快被褪到腿上，莫关山没来得及做任何反应，就有什么冰冰凉凉的东西突然闯了进来。

　　“我操妈的贺天你拿什么东西……”话说到一半他自己先梗住了，难以置信加上羞耻让他整个人红了起来。全厨房现在有这种温度、这种半液态状态的物体只有……

　　“你的助眠茶，”贺天恶劣的、带着玩味的声音像蛇一样滑进耳廓，却不得不让人承认这很性感，“亲爱的。”

　　“操你……嗯……”莫关山还想骂些什么，却被富有技巧的手指搅弄得难以发声，丝丝绵绵的酥麻感和残留在身体上的痛感正在唤醒这具身体前些日子所经历的那些关于愉悦的记忆，莫关山悲哀地发现自己硬了。

　　香蕉的清香和冰凉的感觉只让人觉得更加羞赧，莫关山的手被反剪在身后，他有些模糊不清的视线看向开放式厨房对面的落地窗外，洁白的雪花正不算稀疏地从天空上落下来。

　　幸好他们住在高层，这是贺天闯进去以前，莫关山的最后一个想法。

　　今天的贺天异常地粗暴，就连只是第三次的莫关山都能感觉到。

　　“呃啊……”在忍受着猛然进入的强烈不适中，莫关山委屈地想道，他都没有先好好亲亲我……

　　贺天的手指掐着莫关山的腰向后使力，力道大得在他白皙的皮肤上留下十个指印，无法拒绝的撕裂所带来的剧烈疼痛让莫关山头晕目眩，视线越来越模糊，他获得自由的两只手无力地胡乱在桌上拨了拨，不少东西掉到了地上，乒乒乓乓的声音充斥了整个厨房，但对于贺天的粗暴行为却无能为力。

　　他乱动的手向后摸到了两条温热的胳膊，胡乱地在上面留下了深可见血的抓痕。

　　贺天此刻也相当难挨，高度紧张的莫关山就连膝弯也打着抖，绞紧的甬道让他卡在一个痛苦边缘、不上不下的位置。

　　早些时候喝下去的烈酒烧着胃，让他的整个大脑烦躁得发疼。

　　太差劲了，莫关山一定是人类有史以来最差劲的床伴。他简直烦躁得想要不管不顾就操干起来，把他肏软，最好肏得意识模糊，他贺天说什么就是什么。

　　然而莫关山侧过来的脑袋映进他的眼里，他的睫毛不断地抖动着，泛红的眼睛里要掉不掉的泪水让贺天感觉到一点点愧疚，于是他等了一会儿，期间手伸到前面去，搓了搓莫关山有些软下来的柱身，落了几个安抚的轻吻到他露出来的半个肩膀上，等到莫关山有些软化下来，他就开始了摆动的动作。

　　一下一下酸麻的快感逐渐叠加，把莫关山从低谷里托起来，渐渐在带着一点儿血腥味的顶撞中感到快慰，脚底的伤口传来阵阵疼痛，整条小腿使不上劲，莫关山一边呻吟一边小声呜咽，撑在大理石台面的手软得直打哆嗦。

　　于是贺天的手绕到他的大腿内侧，分开的同时把他抱上了桌子，让他跪趴着承受自己更加凶猛的顶撞。

　　“嗯、嗯……啊呜……”莫关山眼睛里的泪水滴滴答答地落下来，膝盖在冰凉的桌上摩擦了一会儿就全红了，贺天在后面撞着他的敏感处压着他，细腻的吻和带着酒香的呼吸染红了他从耳垂到颈椎的整个部位，这个男人是如此的不可揣测，可怕的是自己竟然有点想要溺毙在这条如狂风暴雨里飘摇的小船上。

　　丢掉理智，丢掉束缚，顺服朝圣暴虐的君王。

　　莫关山没能一直坚持到贺天射出来，他甚至没等到自己的高潮，只记得在厨房暖黄色的吊灯下，贺天小麦色的掌心触到自己膝盖上冰凉皮肤时滚烫的温度。

　　意识如潮水般退去了。

　　

tbc


	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *白月光不是见一不是不是！！只是个性格懦弱的路人  
> *写到后面感觉已经没什么脑了（捂脸  
> *（下）2在后面，下拉找找（下）1的结尾就行

　　

　　莫关山醒来的时候，视野都不算太清明。

　　他努力眨了眨眼睛，终于发现了那顶头的白色天花板上自己熟悉的浅浅裂纹和特别款的吊灯。

　　好险，没有穿越。他自嘲道。

　　身体像刚刚从几千米深的水里打捞起来，四肢充满酸软无力的坠痛，关节处仿佛拆散过的人形木偶，透着僵硬并且一动就痛。

　　被子里好像有股令人难以呼吸的高热，莫关山觉得自己的脖颈间都浸出了粘腻的汗。他不太清醒的大脑就着这难受劲儿下意识地试着动了动脚，同时乱七八糟地庆幸着自己竟然还有点力气。

　　突然他愣住了，脚掌似乎贴到了某个滚烫的发热体，源源不断的热气正从旁边拼命地传导过来。

　　这下他完全醒了，忙脚乱地把厚厚的被子从身上扯下来，挣扎着坐起身往身边看去。

　　黑发的男人缩在被子里，略长的刘海垂下来，被汗水洇湿成一缕缕黏着额头，模样看上去脆弱不堪。他似乎在睡梦中下意识地把身边的被子收罗过来，紧紧裹住了自己，常年面带微笑的他此刻眉心皱着，鼻尖藏进了被沿，脸上浮着一层不自然的红，侧前额上浮着的细细的汗一直蔓延进头发里。

　　莫关山不自觉地伸出手去，探了探他的额头。

　　发烧了，眼前又闪过昨夜的种种，手忽然像被烫伤一样又一下子缩了回来。

　　是他发烧了，而且裹在被子底下的身体因为发冷而抖得厉害。

　　莫关山得出了这样一个结论，他愣愣地看着自己收回来的手，把五个泛红指尖，从大拇指看到小指，又从小指看到大拇指，空空如也的脑袋像断线一样一片空白，他像是又回到了没睡醒的状态，脑袋晕晕沉沉，理不清脑子里飞速闪过的无数思绪。

　　他没发现，他自己的脸也跟着烧了起来。

　　就这么过了10分钟，他才梦中惊醒一般慌乱地撇开被子下床来，把脚塞进万年不穿的拖鞋里，跌跌撞撞地边往外奔边思考着应该怎样照顾生病的人。

　　热水、热毛巾、感冒药……

　　他把电热水壶装满插上，又从药箱掏出来好几盒平时屯的感冒药，专心致志地盯着说明书上看瞎人的小字读，把大脑的全副精力都用了进去，仿佛不这么用力，就不能读懂那些适用症状和不良反应。然而即使如此，他也还是看了好几秒才决定要不要拿出这种药。顾不上自己昨天才劳累过度的膝盖砸在冰凉的地面上，更罔论去察觉有多难受了。

　　脸热得不正常，大脑晕得不得了。

　　他口渴地咽了口唾沫。

　　那一小团液体随着挤压滚落喉管，像滚过磨砂，痒里夹着不适。

　　莫关山忽然打了一个激灵，脑袋啪的一声反应过来，他把眼睛从说明书上挪开，低下头看了看自己的姿势，感到了前所未有的困惑与羞赧。

　　自己干嘛，突然像发了疯一样……他就那么紧张他吗？

　　昨天贺天强势地压着他的样子占据着脑海，越是想回避却越是清晰透彻，他还没能完整地将自己择出他的生活，就被这突如其来的夜晚扰乱了心绪。

　　贺天到底是什么意思呢？明明手指上显眼地戴着尾戒，却不肯心照不宣地放过他……

　　“叮咚！”

　　门铃声在这时毫无预兆地响起，打断了莫关山混乱的脑内活动。

　　他不甚利索地把被翻出来的药连同药箱一起一股脑地推回去，胡乱关上柜子，手脚并用从地上爬起来，走到离门五米又想起来自己好像还没洗漱，顿时一个头两个大，抓抓脑袋火速冲进洗手间抹了把脸。

　　而当他顶着前额短短的、因为水珠而粘成几簇的头发拉开门，调整好表情准备面对邻居或者物业的时候，不速之客的脸却超出了他的预期。

　　那是一张，他从小到大都觉得，帅得一塌糊涂的脸。

　　莫关山下意识地想要反手抽上门，可是男人却以拳顶住了门板，比莫关山高出半个脑袋的身高让他非常轻易就能俯视到他。

　　莫关山压着怒火瞪着他：“你来干什么？”

　　男人并不急着回视他或者回答他的话，他的视线越过他环视了一圈屋内的情景，像每一个前任都会做的那样，从嘴角轻哼出一声嗤笑。

　　接着他像变魔术一样，诡异地变了表情，手心温柔地抚过莫关山的头顶，笑得像三月的微风。

　　“我来当然是因为想你了，怎么？”他忽然神色黯然下去，流露出了受伤，“嫌弃我打扰了你的新生活？”

　　莫关山简直想顶着满头的问号撕烂他那虚伪脸孔，他不知道这人哪来的脸还敢来找他。在一起时以为是心疼他三年都没有碰过他，他还满心欢喜地等着两人一起经营自己的小日子，结果呢？原来早就不止两个人了。

　　在发现他出轨的那一瞬间，莫关山心里所有的关于未来的幻想就全都破灭了。

　　他的心空了。

　　现在还想回来找他？对不起，他莫关山有洁癖，这辈子原谅不了欺骗。

　　又不是不了解他。

　　莫关山烦躁地拍掉伸到头上的手，抱着胳膊靠在一边的鞋柜上：“少来这套，有事说事，别动手动脚的。”

　　男人被拍开的手顿了顿，似乎是不相信莫关山竟然会对自己做出这样的动作，在他的印象里他很好骗，表面看上去脾气暴躁，其实心很细很细，内里单纯又干净，像一尘不染的海，拥有能将人治愈的力量。

　　那么美好。

　　所以他不甘心，就这么放手。

　　他不悦地眯了眯眼睛，视线落在了莫关山的衣领，随后又恢复了那副轻蔑的表情，嘴里的话也口不择言了起来：“啧，真是快啊，难怪你会拒绝我……他是比我大？还是活儿比我好？”

　　莫关山不可置信地看着他，就好像完全不认识他了一样。他身侧的手捏成了拳头，青筋爆了起来，但整个腰部以下的酸痛阻止了他进一步动作——他不确定自己这副样子是否还能打得过眼前这个男人。

　　他咬着后槽牙，一时间没有反应。

　　于是男人得寸进尺道：“看来我说对了啊……”

　　他像是瞄准了莫关山没有力气反抗，一把拉过了他的手臂，另一只手环过了他的后腰。

　　莫关山措不及防被扯入熟悉的怀抱，这里面有着他买给他的香水味道，很适合他却让他的心更冷。

　　男人的呼吸喷在他的脸上，透着神经质的声音压迫下来：“看来开过荤了就是不一样了啊，果然还是肉欲最适合你，干得舒服就可以得到你……”

　　这是什么混账话……

　　莫关山想要冲着他的面门来上一拳，却被预判了动作，男人反剪了他的双手推着他的背将他往鞋柜上按去。

　　莫关山刚想要踢他，却被一指戳进劳累了一夜的地方，痛的他快要哭出来。

　　“操你妈的！！”莫关山破口大骂，“人渣！废物！混蛋！狗屎！！”

　　他不知道还能骂他什么，全身的痛都像在嘲笑他，无法反驳。

　　他和贺天从性开始，至始至终只有性，然而他却无法控制自己的心不向他靠近。

　　哪怕只是想再多看一看他那双到达高潮的空茫时，充斥满来自灵魂的忧郁的黑色眼睛。

　　原来他一直都在欺骗自己。

　　莫关山忽然笑了，像是认命又像是自嘲，他回过头去，扯起了嘴角：“你知道吗？他的确比你器大、活好。”

　　在这样近的距离下，男人无比清晰地感知到了他的状态。他声音有点哑，眼尾还残留着淡淡的粉红，就连时常泛白的薄唇也还带着嫣红，一切无不暗示着昨天晚上这个矮他半头的男人经历了什么。他忽然暴跳如雷，加大了手上的力度撕扯莫关山的裤子，但当莫关山白皙的腰刚刚露出一小截，他就感觉到后领传来一阵大力——

　　完全没反应过来是怎么回事，后脑勺就嘭的一声撞上了墙，男人还没来得及为眼前的眩晕做出条件反射的防护动作衣领又被拉了起来。

　　贺天一把揪起地上人的白衬衫领子，骑在那人身上照着面门就是一拳，完全不带放水地。

　　骨头相撞的声音听得人头皮发麻，几滴浓稠的液体掉到地上发出不小的啪嗒声，而男人随之而来的痛呼声又被接下去的一拳揍回了喉咙。

　　“艹你……”男人挂着鼻血挥出去一拳，企图用肩膀的力量把人顶开，却被贺天更快地用左胳膊肘压了回去，重重顶在喉咙上，沾着血的右拳再次落在了男人的脸上。

　　莫关山从没见过打人这么可怕的人，拳头挥起来能听见破空声。贺天没什么表情，他默不作声地看着身下的男人，眼睛里面的漠然让人背后发冷。他全身肌肉绷紧，不让人有一丝逃脱的机会。闷头就是揍，一拳接着一拳，整个人仿佛一个杀人工具，听不见任何声音，包括男人的惨叫和莫关山的劝阻。

　　他只想把连日来心里积攒的烦闷和怒意全部发泄掉。

　　甚至是他对莫关山那点儿说不清道不明、但总归是不应该存在的感觉。

　　莫关山在男人被揍得毁容之前拉开了贺天，丢了脸面又失了风度的男人仍气急败坏地骂着：“一个色嫖客，一个贱婊子，他妈的天生一对！”

　　他一边踉跄地向门外走去，一边伸出一根手指点着莫关山：“你以为他就会爱你吗？你以为你这样的人值得被爱吗？”

　　他最后回头看了一眼，莫关山没在看他，他此时正抓着那个黑头发的男人受伤的手关切地看着。

　　他逃也般的离开了。

　　莫关山余光瞥见男人的身影消失在楼道里，心里刚刚松了一口气，身旁高大的人突然软倒下来，他慌忙伸手去接，被压得往后退了几步才险险没有跌倒。

　　“贺天？！”莫关山的手触到他沾着大量湿汗的脸，皮肤上的温度烫的吓人。

　　莫关山着急忙慌地打算把他架去卧室重新躺下，他却躺在他的臂弯里看着他，也不管自己额头上细密的虚汗，嘴角自顾自勾着浅浅的笑：“我还以为你会骂死他。”

　　笑意一直蔓延到长睫毛下的黑眼睛里。

　　可莫关山却觉得，那里面依旧暗淡无光。

　　贺天最终一只手勾着莫关山的脖子被他强行架回了卧室用被子裹住了。

　　“谢谢你。”那个拥有着澄澈的橘色眼睛的青年闷闷地说。

　　蓦地他就想起了那位前任在离开以前留下的恶毒的话。

　　“没什么好谢的，”贺天在即将躺进被子里的前一刻在莫关山耳边轻轻道，“你值得被爱，是我没有资格爱你。”

　　他的声音带着病理的哑，如羽毛拂过山峦。

　　莫关山愣愣地望着他深沉如夜幕的眼瞳缓缓被眼帘覆盖，直至再也望不见真情。

　　水流顺着微弱的风泛起涟漪。

　　他总是那么寂寞。

　　

　　坐在咖啡厅里的时候，莫关山的脑子还是乱乱的。

　　他现在本应该坐在家里的地毯上，浑身干净得透出混着水蒸汽的沐浴露的香味儿，然后揭开一罐雪糕，闲极无聊地等着晚八点的电视剧开播。

　　而不是像现在这样，因为某个混蛋的事情让好奇心充斥脑海，进而挖出了上次那个一夜情对象的联系方式并想尽办法把人约出来试图搞清楚整件事情的来龙去脉。

　　好像从越界开始，事情就朝着不可预料的方向策马奔腾，事到如今莫关山也搞不清楚自己究竟想要做什么了。

　　但只要一想到那家伙黯然的神色他就会不甘心，想要一探究竟。

　　而至于知道以后想要做什么他自己也说不出个所以然来。

　　他焦虑地用茶匙搅动着杯子里的咖啡。

　　“你就是莫关山？”对面的座位上忽然坐下来一个人，穿着正式且看上去价格不菲，脸却俨然是那个晚上莫关山看见过的大眼睛妖艳美丽的脸。

　　莫关山不好随意揣测人家，于是认真点了点头。

　　“扑哧，”大眼睛没什么架子地笑了，看上去没心没肺的，“这么严肃干嘛？不是来打听贺天的事的吗？”

　　莫关山闻言不大好意思地咳嗽一声，眼睛微偏：“因为那天正好打扰了你们……”

　　“哈，没事没事，”大眼睛摆了摆手，心说这人也真是迟钝，怎么到现在都还没发觉，“本来他就没打算真的干我……”

　　莫关山还是对这种在公共场合与不相熟的人直白谈论这些事的行为接受无能，于是又捂着嘴咳了咳。

　　大眼睛识趣地噤了声，饶有兴致地盯着他泛红的脸颊看，真心觉得这男孩挺有意思的，难怪贺天放不了手。

　　本来他对这种闲来无事的牵红线行为是嗤之以鼻、甚至是懒得赴这个约的。

　　也罢，就当他发善心，祝天下有情人终成眷属吧。

　　“就是……我就是想知道，贺天他曾经经历过什么……”

　　大眼睛悠悠打断了他扭扭捏捏的话，摊着手表示自己也不能完全肯定：“我知道的都是圈里的消息，不能保证准确性和完整性，你确定还是要听？”

　　莫关山点了点头。

　　于是大眼睛叫来服务员点了一杯咖啡，又掏出口袋里的烟慢条斯理地点燃，才开始了他的叙述。

　　“你知道贺天他会说法语吧？”他呼出一口白烟，挑眉望着桌子对面的莫关山。

　　莫关山有些意外，贺天同他说的第一句话似乎就是一句婉转的法语，但他那时只当那时泡吧把戏，从没往贺天真的会这门语言上想过。

　　大眼睛从他的表情上读出了一切，一边笑了笑一边在心里怒斥贺天这个混蛋居然没有告诉人家：“这是因为他早年曾赴蒙特利尔*留过学。”

　　“这并不令人惊讶，不是吗？他那个人看上去就很明显是个富家子弟，几乎不可能没有在国外渡过金。有人说他在那儿睡过最漂亮的说法语的姑娘，最后搞清楚了自己是个弯的，”大眼睛说着笑了出声，“还有人说他在那边做完了最大的研究项目却没有拿奖金就回了国——

　　“噢对了，还是一个对他来说，在与家里决裂过后没什么可留恋的祖国。”

　　大眼睛透过空气中弥漫的白色烟雾，仰面望着对面的青年，有些期待他待会儿脸上的表情。

　　“但没有人会否认的一点是，他曾在那边找到了他这辈子也别想忘记的人。”

　　莫关山不负他望地睁大了眼睛，于是大眼睛满意地勾起了唇角：“那个人，就是他如今横行圈子，将一夜情贯彻到底、走肾不走心的源头。

　　“他的‘白月光’。”

　　莫关山说不清自己是什么感受，他只觉得心脏仿佛一瞬间被酸涩紧紧抓住，要命的是他无处可避，因为大眼睛正注视着他，在这样的审视之下他连表现出一丝一毫不悦的资格都没有。

　　“白月光是个浅金发的加拿大人，他们在相识在同一个教授的同一个研究项目中，贺天爱上了人家——据说是一见钟情，为此还与家里闹僵了关系，两人都是学识一等一的佼佼者，花费两年时间一同完成了那时堪称不可能完成的项目，获了国际大奖以及巨额奖金，然而在那以后，贺天竟然拒绝了各大公司伸来的橄榄枝，将奖金一分不剩地给了白月光，孤身一人飞回了这里。”

　　“他家里当然不同意他的做法，强硬地断绝了关系。这无可厚非，倒是那个白月光，”大眼睛皱着眉摇了摇头，仿佛是在叹惋着什么，“我就不明白了，都做到这个份上了是块冰也该被捂化了吧，就算是个直的也不至于这么薄情啊，结果后来我才听说当时贺天全身上下只带着衣服和机票准备离开的时候竟然还是自己一个人上的飞机！”

　　“我是不清楚这两人之间到底有什么深仇大恨，但总之，”大眼睛咬着抽到尽头的烟屁股吸了一口，眉心的褶皱还没有消散，“自那以后，贺天不相信自己还能打动任何人。”

　　“他成了个彻头彻尾的独身主义者，得不到别人的心也就从不奢望。他崇尚着肉欲之欢，拒绝再对身边的任何一个人产生多余的感情。”

　　“很好理解啊，换我我也会，倾尽一切地渴望得到一个人的爱，把整颗心揉烂了献给他，屡次以为距离成功只剩遥遥一步——就是那么一步之遥——可是到头来却发现，自己从未唤醒过他的心。”

　　“多伤人的事实。”

　　莫关山看见大眼睛在迷雾里忽然笑了，眼睛里藏着类似的感伤，却又多了几分坦然。

　　忽然他又收起了这种情绪，让戏谑的神情重新填满眼瞳。

　　“可你知道吗？他约我的那天，在吧里喝得半醉，”他抬高的下颌线条仿如王者必胜的姿态，夹着烟的指头点了点心脏的位置，“他说，‘我这里忽然闯进了一个人，踩在了最酸软的地方却不自知，我知道我没有资格，但是却无论如何做不到放他离开，有谁可以帮我吗？’”

　　如泉流般温润的男音落在空了的坐垫上，大眼睛满意地看见对面的人在听见的那一瞬间起身向外奔去。

　　好了，事已至此，你俩谁也别想离开了啊。

 

 

　　“笨蛋、狗鸡、傻逼、混蛋！！”被蒙蒙细雨打湿的空旷街道上回荡着这样的咒骂声。

　　那声音里充满心烦、怒意和不甘，却又仿佛还蕴含着别的什么东西。

　　街灯在迷蒙的夜雨里晕开黄色的光，潮湿的水雾沉甸甸地蒙上莫关山的外套肩头，又一并洇进他火热的心里。

　　“我这里闯进了一个人。”

　　这句话像一个咒语，在莫关山身上施下了焚心的魔法。

　　他急躁地在街上走着，漫无目的，只知道胸中充满酸涩的情绪，心却又软的一塌糊涂，鼻子和眼眶酸酸的，他逃避般迎着雾气快速迈着步，等待着身上最初由奔跑带来的燥热向四周的空气散去。

　　此刻他真想毫无顾忌地冲去找他，最好能把那个看起来什么都明白却死死把自己关在内心角落的男人狠狠揍一顿，再紧紧抱住他告诉他他才不是不能打动任何人——

　　他早已经得到了他的爱。

　　莫关山再度在空无一人的街道上奔跑起来，泪水不受控制地向后飞出眼眶。

　　去他娘的红线，去他二大爷的不合适，我他妈根本不能容忍他跟其他任何人在一起！！

　　光是听见“白月光”这三个字就难受得想要杀人、看见那双修长的好看的手抚上的别人的头发肩膀就恼火得想要毁灭世界，这样的自己，怎么可能好好划清界限呢？

　　莫关山胡乱抹了抹脸上的泪痕，脚步在街口踌躇了一下，走进了一条隐蔽的小路。

　　说起来他已经躲着贺天将近一个星期了——为了避免那种下意识的慌乱，除了前面几天莫关山盯着贺天吞下感冒药片后才出门去上班，他们几乎连照面也没打过。

　　莫关山没胆子直接去找他，更何况害怕突然出现会给他添麻烦，于是想到了过几个小时这人就该回家了。

　　今天是周五，按照经验来看，时间上还来得及。

　　莫关山吸了吸鼻子，心脏因为自己刚刚想到的计划而紧张得怦怦直跳。

　　他攥紧了拳头，咽了口唾沫才接着走进了前面不显眼的成人用品店。

　　去他妈的白月光，你眼里只许有我。

　　

　　话是这么说没错，但是事实是，的确任何事情做起来都没有那么简单。

　　彼时莫关山正站在哗啦啦喷水的花洒下，强忍着不断从下腹窜上来的过电般的酥麻感，努力用快要软得跪下去的双腿支撑着同样软化的腰。

　　眼皮快要被升上高温的脸颊烫得合下来，整个大脑晕晕涨涨，滚烫的双唇吐出炙热的喘息。

　　他几乎要难耐地呻吟出声。

　　前十几分钟自我的清理画面还停留在脑海，而同样让人羞耻的沉闷的震动声却仍然不依不饶地回响在这个充满水雾的空间。莫关山红着脸咬住了下唇，呼吸里带着涩然而兴奋的颤抖，那是新买回来的小跳蛋，正在他的身体内部顶着某个奇妙的地方震动着，带起皮肤上抽搐般的战栗。

　　前端颤巍巍地站立着，被刺激得淌下透明的泪来，温热的水柱不轻不重地淋着后背，偶然冲刷到龟头都要引起他一声突然急促的呼吸。

　　他难以控制地想要通过这种方式获得高潮，但是不可以，莫关山强打起精神保持着理智，他得等着贺天回来，他得骄傲地、邀请地，拥抱那人意外柔软的发，亲吻他漂亮的肩颈线条，缠上他笔直修长的腿，完全地拥有他，然后告诉他，他也可以拥有心。

　　于是他不得不每隔几分钟就切换一次冷水，忍受着两面巨大差异温度的煎熬，以保证自己在贺天回来之前都维持这个状态。

　　鬼知道那头种马会拉着他做多少次，他可不想浪费自己有限的库存。

　　莫关山如醉酒般酡红的脸上漾开一个爱神的笑，接着他解脱地听见了客厅传来的开锁声，抖着指尖关上了转向冷水一侧的水龙头。

　　他松松地披上宽大的浴巾，赤着脚走到了客厅通向门厅的过道中间，等着面前的门被完全打开。

　　他没胆子开灯，整个空间里只剩下他身后洗浴室的白炽灯远远地照出这环境里物事的模糊轮廓。静谧的幽暗里莫关山只能听见自己的心跳声和喘息声。

　　贺天终于把门打开了。

　　总的来说他今天算不上太过疲惫，原本是不算晚地下了班，可以更早一点地回家，但是他想了想，怕同居的那位闹别扭中不愿意看见他，出于尽量减少单独相处机会的目的而开车兜了一圈城市，因而导致归家时间与平时没什么两样的贺天其实对于一室的黑暗并不出奇。

　　原本工作规律的莫关山就没有晚睡的习惯……

　　然而，当门完全打开的时候，贺天感觉有什么东西扼住了喉咙。

　　面前站着一个浑身冒着水汽的人，浴室的白光从稍远的地方照过来，清晰地勾勒出他的身体轮廓，却只能让自己堪堪看清这人的五官，耳边隐约传来了他稍显急促的喘息声，连同空气中可疑的嗡嗡声一起掐断了思考。那人橘红色的头发里还不时滑下几滴水珠，顺着脖颈线条滑进锁骨，松垮的浴巾堪堪遮住他的重点部位，布片下面两条修长的腿在背光里显得脆弱又勾引。

　　贺天直直地看着莫关山回不过神，连嘴也微微张开了，然而背后的手却下意识地关上了门。

　　“咯哒。”

　　莫关山似乎被他这个呆呆傻傻却又急色的样子取悦了，尽管紧张得不行他还是笑了出来，一边抖着膝盖上前去一边松开了揝着浴巾的手，任由它从肩头滑落。尽量不去关注自己身体的任何部位，莫关山微微喘息着把手和脸贴上了贺天的胸膛。

　　从刚刚开始，贺天的大脑就不太跟得上事情的发展速度，他眼睛定定地跟着莫关山，像是无法从眼前这个妖精身上挪开，可是却无论如何无法看清他的面部表情，一直到那人埋进自己怀里只能看见后脑勺，他的视线才得以转移。

　　然后他才后知后觉地感到身体上被视觉撩动的燥热，莫关山像小鹿一样湿润颤抖的温热鼻息喷撒在颈侧，而他的四处点火的十个指头无师自通地用最灵巧的力道逐渐唤醒他的兽欲，碰到裸露的皮肤时贺天感觉到他的指尖是湿湿凉凉的，有种黏着感，挑逗着灵魂最深处的神经。于是贺天的呼吸也重了起来，他垂下的眼睛忽然转向了门口放着的穿衣镜，莫关山光洁的皮肤仿佛泛着光晕，漂亮的侧面腰线蜿蜒着滑向更为挺巧的山丘……

　　仿佛真的是爱神降世，人类无法不流着泪去朝圣。

　　夜晚已然被情欲的薄纱覆盖，耳边全是两个人交缠的呼吸，贺天散乱的额发盖住了眼睛，他哑着嗓子低低地企图做最后的挣扎：“莫关山，你……”

　　阿弗洛狄忒怎么会理他，他甜腻的唇擦过他的带着夜晚冷意的耳廓，连声音都是诱惑的味道：

　　“我想要你。”

　　凡人贺天没有经得住蛊惑，不过他本就不是什么信徒，并且曾经对此嗤之以鼻。

　　他的牙齿在下一秒有些狠厉地咬上莫关山的耳朵边，带着埋怨的力度的手指扣着他的后脑拉向自己，另一只手也从他的背后环上，温柔却不失压迫地扣着他瘦削的肩。而后感受到了莫关山微微的瑟缩，于是他满意地伸出舌头，在对方的耳垂边上描画，上下移动着慢慢转向嘴角，温热的呼吸笼罩着湿凉的痕迹，贺天伸出来过久而有些凉意的舌碰到了莫关山柔软的、颤抖着的薄唇。

　　他忽然起了很大的玩心，开始慢慢用舌尖勾画比自己矮半头的人的下嘴唇。莫关山的嘴唇很薄，形状却相当好看，上唇薄下唇稍厚，贺天从他唇下的边际一直舔吻到人中，期间不论莫关山的唇怎样追逐他的，都丝毫不领情不愿意去亲近一下他双唇之间若隐若现的粉色小舌。

　　“呜……”莫关山果然发出了小小的委屈的声音，抓在贺天胸口的两只手也捏紧了手中的布料。像小猫爪子轻轻踩着珊瑚绒，痒在贺天的耳朵里，一直酥麻到心脏。

　　“呵……”染着欲望的沙哑而显得格外性感低沉的笑声落进莫关山的左边耳朵，连带着左侧的后腰也一阵软麻，他差点难以站立整个人跌进贺天怀里，然而事实上他并没有选择的权力，贺天抄着他的腰，狠狠地含住了他的唇，后脑上的手沿着他微微凹陷的背脊线条滑向臀部。

　　莫关山简直不知道要顾哪头好，整个人招架不住地颤抖着，肩膀和臀瓣即使在黑暗里也染上了暧昧的绯红，或许是因为嘴唇被贺天吸允得红肿，或许是来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出得太多，又或许是因为对方的指尖即将接触到的那个地方而感到紧张又激动，但无论怎样贺天都不会管他。

　　毕竟，火是他点的。

　　他只负责把他纤长卷翘的睫毛一直到洁白圆润的脚趾全都燃烧干尽就好。

　　“唔……”唇舌翻搅的水声在昏暗的空间里仿佛被放大一般回响在耳旁，两人同样沉重的心跳声快要从两边的胸腔跳成一个，他们迫切地想要探索彼此，突破某层模糊的、薄薄的膜互相拥抱，再把骨血也揉进自己的身体，犹如正负磁极强烈的吸引般密不可分的关系，然而莫关山却还有一个秘密——

　　贺天发现了他臀瓣间不断震动的东西。

　　一根细细的线，从某个被刺激的一抖一抖的湿润狭口延伸出来，垂在光洁的膝弯处，昭展了一直若有若无的震动声的来源。

　　贺天的眼神暗了暗。

　　他的手指放在那根早已被打湿的线上，贴着莫关山潮湿的穴口，连舔着对方齿缝的舌也停了下来，这令后者紧张不已，甚至开始有些害怕，莫关山双手下意识地推拒着，舌头慌乱地想要从纠缠下逃脱开来，然后出声询问些什么，可贺天之后的动作却让他完全意料不到。

　　贺天的手忽然猛地拽着细线将东西拉了出来，莫关山悚然一惊却来不及作出反应，腰上的禁锢让他无法动弹，只能感受着那东西带出的体液和润滑剂打湿了自己腿根的皮肤，然后被贺天的手指沾起来塞回自己体内。

　　“嗯啊！”

　　他的脸红得发烫。

　　而同时贺天松开了他的唇，一口咬上他的喉结，看上去凶猛却仅仅只是轻轻地用牙齿磨了磨，相比起后穴里不断扩张的手指而言可以说是相当温柔了。

　　贺天啃咬着他的颈部和锁骨，在他白净的皮肤上留下一个又一个殷红的印子，好像又恨又无奈。他的声音哑得不行，像某种猛兽却又像压着困惑不断释放的耐心，语气间的叹息温柔得如同窗外的月光：“傻子……你究竟还做了些什么？”

　　莫关山的眼神有些迷离，他早就泥泞不堪的前端已经激动得快要泛滥成河，他刚刚抽出一点儿理智想要回应些什么，或者是说些没什么意义的咒骂词汇，可是来不及，贺天禁锢在他腰上的手忽然发力，带着他整个人调了个个儿，他面上正对着桃花木的大门，他后知后觉的手指紧张地去扶，贺天就站在他身后，抬起了他根本没站稳的右腿，直直地闯了进去。

　　“啊——”莫关山无法抑制地惊叫出声，声音拔高到了他从没想过的高度，突然被贯穿的仿佛是大脑，滚烫炙热的柱身擦过软热的湿地，简直就像男女的交媾。

　　极尽情色。

　　贺天没给他一点儿机会喘息，掐着他细瘦的腰肢就动作起来，肉体拍打的声音瞬间充斥了室内，顶得莫关山眼角溢出生理性的泪水。

　　快感像凶猛的海浪一层层洗刷着神经，莫关山整个人快要被顶到门板上，在剧烈的浪潮里他左边身体软得不行，小腿肚子直打颤，贺天一边向上顶弄着他敏感的地方，他一边向下跌去，像一下子从地狱升上天堂，再狠狠落下去地蹂躏，激烈得他不得不咬住自己的手背，拼命忍着不浪叫出声。

　　爱神是骄傲的，更是难以攻陷的。

　　但是再接着他便不能忍下去了，贺天的手逗弄了一阵他敏感的乳尖后转移了阵地，莫关山感觉到自己的前端忽然被握住了。

　　“哈……呜啊，不、不要……”莫关山慌乱地去抓贺天的手臂，但不仅无法阻止那人的行动并且接着他就会为这个动作后悔不已。

　　贺天用拇指退开他顶部的包皮，红嫩的龟头裸露出来，瑟缩着感受到了空气里的冷意，然而下一秒便被贴上了冷硬的木板，晶莹的液体被摩擦着蹭了上去。

　　“哈啊——”莫关山要疯了，他的左脚再也支撑不住身体——不过就算是两条腿说不定也不行——他整个身体跌落下去，因为手离开墙面的缘故连最后一点支撑也没有地将全身的重量留给了最脆弱的地方。

　　贺天进入到了前所未有的深度，被包裹的无论是深度还是温度都让他难以克制冲撞的欲望，他感觉到怀里的身体止不住地在颤抖，并且随着他的动作正发出着喘息和尖叫。莫关山整个人都软了，不再是那副旁观冷硬的模样，而他只要伸出手去就能摸到他比天鹅绒还要柔软的睫毛。

　　他在他怀里。

　　没什么比这更让人激动的了。

　　莫关山觉得自己屁股里的那根似乎又变粗了一些，这个认知让他下意识地想要逃跑，但贺天抱起了他的腿根，他整个人的重量压在了连接处，惊得他再次流下眼泪。

　　贺天每走一步就进得更深一些，就像正在顶弄着一样搅乱莫关山的大脑，他甚至没能看清他们是怎么来到卧室就被仰面放在了贺天的床上。

　　天地颠倒的炫目感没能在眼前完整地散去，贺天退出了一半又重重地顶进来，莫关山的双腿被打开到极限去接纳他，贺天将他的腰摆得几乎垂直向上，整个下半身折返回去，附身自上而下地进入他。莫关山在他的大开大合之下失声尖叫，双手缠上他的肩膀在他背后留下了数十条血痕。床单在两人的动作下逐渐拧成一团，润滑液被拍打成泡沫从穴口溢出来溅在上面，再被两具身体带走。

　　窗外的微光照进来，映亮了两具交叠的肉体，凌乱、潮湿又蛊惑人心。

　　射出的时候，莫关山的腿缠住了贺天的腰，他不知哪里来的力气在高潮的前一刻抬起身封住了对方的唇，把贺天满腹的疑问吞进胃里，而后夹着他，让他的烫人的东西逐渐填满自己。

　　“唔啊——”

　　接着两人瘫软在床上，温热的空气里一时只剩下彼此的喘息声，贺天埋在莫关山体内的分身还硬着，散发着无法忽视的热度，他俩贴在一起的胸膛粘满汗水，上下起伏着酝酿起再一次的热潮。

　　这次依旧是莫关山小小地、蜻蜓点水地浅吻着他下巴上的胡茬。

　　凉凉的，勾人心魄。

　　但不可以就这样继续下去。

　　贺天的阴茎从身体里离开的时候莫关山颇为不满地哼出了声。

　　接着床头灯亮了。

　　莫关山吓得想要躲进被子，却发现身下早就被翻滚得只剩下脏乱的床单，他还没想好应该用什么表情面对贺天就被突然而至的吻落在了通红的眼睫。

　　贺天细细地吻过了他的额头、鼻梁、鼻尖和嘴唇，然后他才看见了贺天的眼神。

　　那是一个饱含无奈、歉意和深情的目光，自上而下地和他小鹿一眼湿润的眼睛对视着：“你确定吗？确定要和我这样的人……”

　　“什么样的人？”莫关山打断了他，他喉咙有点干，不单单是因为身体上的燥热，还有刚刚叫出声时引起的火辣感觉残留在声带，声音听上去有点儿嘶哑，又有点儿凶狠，“趁着别人失恋间隙，悄悄偷走别人的心的人吗？”

　　贺天愣住了，他墨色的眼瞳里突然染上了讶异的空茫。

　　莫关山看着他，突然就心软了，准备好了的责问的话再也说不出口，他在心里叹了口气，稍稍勾起一侧嘴角，抬起一只手抚过贺天的眉眼：“傻瓜，你早就，让我爱上你了……”

　　时间对于贺天来说好像突然慢了下来，他呆愣地注视着身下这个红头发的人很久很久，慢慢地他的瞳仁才动了动，眼睛里渐渐积蓄起透明的液体来。

　　“啪嗒”一声，像给他的回神做了一个标识，一滴眼泪在贺天的左侧脸颊流下细而短的痕迹，然后砸在了莫关山的脸上。

　　接着，像电影的慢放镜头一样，他终于笑了，嘴唇咧开一条动人的细缝，笑意从嘴角爬上脸颊，再蔓延到了眼睛里，那双眼睛里透着更为绵长的爱意，争相向外涌着，他再次附身亲吻了莫关山的额头，虔诚而爱怜。

　　“对不起，”他说，“我爱你。”

　　莫关山的心被酸胀感抓住了，但是贺天紧接着吻了他的唇。

　　“莫关山，留在我身边吧。”

　　他说不出话来，只能拼命咽下涎液然后点着脑袋。

　　早就无法离开了。

　　贺天一路舔吻着他的身体，沿着他接近完美的身侧线条，用他惹人沦陷的灵巧唇舌，描摹这个被他从神坛上拉下的另一个凡人。莫关山被溺毙在温热鼻息带来的眩晕中，视野模糊。接着贺天英俊的脸消失在了他的双腿之间、他硬直的阴茎后方。

　　“！！呜啊啊、那里……哈啊啊！”

　　

　　夜色很美。

　　被抱坐在贺天身上颠弄的莫关山在双眼的朦胧的开和闭之间得出了这样的结论，繁华城市的灯河从落地窗外清晰地映进室内，照亮了平凡的夜晚里不知多少个与他们相似的故事。

　　贺天似乎发现了他的分心，咬着他的耳朵把由他而起的急促呼吸喷在他敏感的左肩。

　　却还是让莫关山抢了先，搂住脖子贴上耳侧，他甚至激动得连唇瓣都在颤抖，泄露的不太熟练的嗓音喑哑而甜美地吻上贺天的鼓膜：

　　“Un cur vide, tu es entr.”**

　　

Fin  
（译注在后记后面，必须给我看到底hh）

 

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后记】  
> 太好了我又写完了！！终于！！（此人已疯）  
> 这篇原本计划的就是三个部分三章完结一章一肉  
> 但是最后一章为了圆逻辑硬生生拖长到了一万多字  
> 从单纯的苏爽点文变成了现在这个有点规模的短篇hhh  
> 本来没打算写的有脑但是后期却在纠结无脑问题我也是服了自己  
> 三章肉不知道大家看得爽不，但总归是完成了对我的肾的一大挑战……  
> 下次再炖《镜头》以外的肉不知道会是什么时候  
> 总之请大家保佑我  
> 之后可能会在番外里补上关于贺天和前任的部分，为了弥补我自己对于这篇文的完整性的残念……别担心，贺天永远会是毛毛的，你看他就只被毛毛吃的死死的啊嘻嘻  
> 以及，最后一句话的意思其实是“一颗心空了，而你走了进来”，之前刷lofter的时候不记得是看见过哪个摄影的配文是“一颗心空了，他走了进去”就瞬间灵感爆棚，才有了这篇文  
> ________  
> *蒙特利尔：加拿大法语区  
> **翻译器法语：一颗心空了，而你走了进来。


End file.
